Vegetamon!
by Mage
Summary: Vegeta and Pocket Monsters....use your imagination. Oh, the email and URL at the beginnning are wrong.


Mage189@aol.com  
http://www.hardcoregamers.com/magesrelm  
  
  
Vegetamon  
  
  
One Day, on a distant planet, Vegeta ran into a   
misterious group of animals called Pokémon. Aside from them   
tasting great, and the fact that they blew up real good,   
Vegeta didn't have much use for them. So he started a   
violent rampage of evil death, "why not?" he though. He   
was just about to punch a Scyther to death, when a young   
boy in a red baseball cap appeared on the scene.  
  
"Hey, thats not how you do it!"  
  
"What!? Who dares give commands to Vegeta?"  
  
"I did, you don't fight them yourself, you use you   
own Pokémon to battle them, then capture them."  
  
"What do you mean capture them?" Vegeta walks over   
to the boy, "Speak you dog before I rip out your tongue!!"  
  
"Whoa, call down mister, you just weaken them and   
throw a pokéball at it. Then they're yours and they listen to you."  
  
"Pokéballs, hm? Do you have any one you?"  
  
"Sure, because I'm traveling to be " The boy's words,   
and the rest of his head, were cut off by the blast Vegeta sent.   
After a quick inspection of the boy's body, and cleaning blood off   
of his gloves, Vegeta finds what he's looking for, plus some other   
stuff.  
  
"So these are Pokéballs? Well you shit-ugly thing," Vegeta   
says, looking to the Scyther, "this must be your lucky day." Vegeta   
opens the Pokéball and shoves the Scyther in it, but before he gets   
to far the Scyther turns red and didgitised, then disapears into the   
pokéball. Vegeta then thinks to himself, "damn, that was easy. How   
can people waste thier fucking time on this? But actually.....that   
was kind of...fun? What the hell is wrong with me?!"  
  
Just then a Gyarados appears, shrecking really loud, and making   
a general ruccus. "Damn loud peice of shit! I lost my train of though!"   
But just before Vegeta was going to blast that wortless peice of Pokéshit   
into dust, he remebered the words of that brat he killed earlier.   
  
"Lets see how this works, " Vegeta throws the Pokéball with Scyther   
in it at the Gyarados. Scyther seems to be ready for battle. It leaps   
up and slashes the Gyarados, cutting a vain in its neck, which blood comes   
rushing out of. The Gyarados dies rather quickly.  
  
"Very nice, very nice indead, lets see," Vegeta looks at a   
small peice of paper he got out of the boys pocket, "Alright, Scyther!   
Return!" Scyther returns into the Pokéball, and Vegeta walks off.  
  
Two weeks and many trips to the internet later...  
  
Vegeta stands in the doorway of the Vermilion City Gym, a Boulder   
Badge and a Cascade Badge shin on the outside of his armor. He had beaten   
over 40 different trainers, and had even won some of the Pokémon battles.  
  
"Scyther Go!" Vegeta yells as he throws the Pokéball, "Use your   
Fury Swipes! Kick his ass!"   
  
"Go Raichu!" Yells Lt. Surge, "Thundershock it!"  
  
Scyther leaps at The Riachu, and slashes it multiple times. Blood   
covers the area floor. Lt. Surge jaw drops. He juns out onto the floor   
and picks up the limp body of his Raichu. The large man begins to cry.  
Suddenly a strange and foriegn feeling overcomes Vegeta.  
  
"What? Whats this I'm feeling?! I feel Sorry for him? ..no..That   
can't be it! I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jins! I don't care about   
stupid things like other people!!" The feeling leaves Vegeta, "There, thats   
better! Now you stupid fucking fool, you owe me a badge!"  
  
The large man throws a badge across room at Vegeta, then goes back   
to crying. Vegeta recalls Scyther and leaves the gym, setting out for the   
next one.  
  
More time goes by. First hours, than days, that finally   
weeks. Vegeta collects over 140 Pokémon, although he likes his Scyther best,   
and has all 8 Badges. Vegeta is then off to battle the Elite. His first 3   
battles go very well, altleast for him, the janitors all are very sick of   
cleaning up pokémon parts and blood but thats thier problem.  
  
"So your Vegeta? I hear you play for keeps, " Lance, final member   
of the elite 4, says, "I heard you don't just beat people, you masacure them.   
You've killed over 350 pokémon, well, your going to pay. Mark my words!   
You'll pay!"  
  
"I doubt it weakling! Now, choise your Pokémon! Go Scyther!"  
  
"Go Dragonite, and Aerodactyl!"  
  
"Hey, thats against Leage Rules! They say one on one! So stop   
fooling around before I get angry!"  
  
"Alright! Dragonite, Aerodactyl FUSION!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Vegeta screams as the two pokémon fuse to become   
one ultra pokémon Aeronite! Vegeta watches as the huge new pokémon stomps   
on his Scyther, killing it instantly. "You FUCK BASTARD!! SCREW BEING A   
POKÈMASTER!! I WANT YOU HEAD FOR THAT!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's hair goes gold as he powers up dirrectly to SSJ   
lv2 and he Begins to Fire multiple Ki blasts at the whole building! After   
seeing that everyone is thurowly despated, Vegeta Flies to a safe altitude   
and Charges up his Gattlen Gun Attack. Just as he fires it he hears a   
wimpers from below him. He looks down to see a small baby Scyther. Showing   
some strange form of compation, Vegeta swopes down and grabs it just before   
the planet explodes.  
  
Some time later  
  
Vegeta is at home, tring to deside what to do with the Scyther   
he saved. He realised that he had been contaminated be some sort of freak   
virus that made him want to collect all 150 Pokémon and now that the planet   
where they were is gone, he was free from thier horrible mindwashing desiese.   
But still, he couldn't just leave something that looked so much like his   
favorite pokémon. Or could he have?  
  
"Grr! This is getting on my NERVES! Ah! Screw it all to hell!   
I've just give the damn thing to Trunks!"  
  
~The End~  
  



End file.
